Mark Salling
Mark Wayne Salling (born August 17, 1982) is an actor, sing-songwriter, composer, and musician. He currently portrays the character Noah Puckerman on FOX's hit musical comedy, Glee. Early life Salling was born in Dallas, Texas. He is the younger of two children of Condy Sue (née Wherry), a school secretary, and John Robert Salling, Jr., an accountant. He was home-schooled at an early age. Salling was raised in a "strict Christian home" and attended Providence Christian School and Our Redeemer Lutheran during elementary school. He attended, but did not graduate from Culver Military Academy, and later graduated from Lake Highlands High School in 2001. While he attended high school, he was a member of the school wrestling team. Performing was also an integral part of his teenage years; he often performed in bars despite being underage and participated in school talent shows. After graduating from high school, he attended the Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music in Pasadena, California and began studying guitar, giving guitar lessons to make a living. In January 2013, Salling was accused by a woman who claims he committed sexual battery by forcing sex without a condom. He has denied the charges and has filed a countersuit for defamation of character. Career Music career Salling sings, writes, and produces his own music, and plays the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and drums. His solo project (under the stage name "Jericho"), was debut album Smoke Signals, released on February 8, 2008, under Jericho Records. On October 25, 2010, Salling released a rock/jazz album entitled Pipe Dreams, which was inspired by Alice in Chains, Nine Inch Nails, Miles Davis, and Herbie Hancock. It was released by Pipe Dreams Records, Salling's own label, in partnership with Fontana Distribution. He is the composer, performer, and producer of each track. The first single, "Higher Power," premiered on August 10, 2010. For the television show Glee he soloed and dueted on cover versions of various songs including, Sweet Caroline, Only the Good Die Young, The Lady Is a Tramp, Run Joey Run, Beth, and Good Vibrations. During filming, Salling paid tribute to the cast of Glee by writing a song and creating a video entitled "Chillin' on Glee'," which featured various cast and crew members. Film career Salling acted in Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) with Naomi Watts, and also in The Graveyard (2006). In 2008, he was cast as a regular character, Noah Puckerman, on Fox Broadcasting Company series, Glee. On June 28, 2013, it was reported that Salling will not be returning as regular on Glee's fifth season, but will instead be a recurring guest star on the series. along with Harry Shum Jr. and Amber Riley. He is filming the TV movie, "Rocky Road", and also write and record an original song for the film. Filmography Trivia *He has his nipple pierced. *His favorite movie is Amadeus. *He enjoyed slushing Lea. *Before Glee, he used to give guitar lessons at the "Hollywood Academy Of Music on Melrose." *He and Lea joke about the make out sessions that their characters often have. *He thinks that Puck and Quinn are a great couple. *He thinks that Lea has cute hands. *It took him 8 years to write the songs for his album Pipe Dreams. *He likes to look at birds, especially Corvids. *He has a dog named Hank. *He is a fan of the music from Radiohead, Elliott Smith and Rufus Wainwright. *He calls himself a night owl. *His celebrity crush is Emma Watson. *Lea Michele sometimes calls him MaSa ('Ma'rk 'Sa'lling) in her tweets. *He has played piano since age 5. *In real life he is Christian. *He is close friends with Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr, Chord Overstreet, Naya Rivera, Ashley Fink, and Darren Criss. *He used to be in a relationship with Naya Rivera. *He is six feet tall. *Lea has taught him how to speak Gibberish. *He is good friends with Rob Kardashian (Kim Kardashian's brother). They usually hang out together or play golf. *Dianna Agron's nickname for him is 'Ookie', according to a handful of tweets. *Has a dog named Noah Saw Salling for which Lea Michele helped him pick out that name. *He refers to Lea as Shell and himself as Saw in his tweets. *He volunteers with the James Hunter Wildlife Rescue charity. *Top 40/70 in Sexiest & Hottest Men in 2011. *Mark predicted that Puck would probably flunk out of high school. *Unlike Puck, Mark is actually quite shy. *He claims to be "nothing like Puck," but "worse" instead. *Mark is a baritone. *He auditioned for Glee with Juanes' La Camisa Negra. * He is the third person on Glee to sing his audition song, La Camisa Negra, on the episode, Acafellas. *He was voted the Biggest Flirt by the Glee Cast. *According to Chris he is the Most Adventurous of the Glee Cast. *It was his idea to let Puck have a mohawk. *He plays the guitar and he can also play the drums, and bass. *He is a fan of Family Guy and The Simpsons. *He had an obsession with corvids. *His favorite actor is Edward Norton. *His favorite musical is Wicked. *His favorite animal is a raven and a crow. *His favorite singer is Stevie Wonder. *His favorite book is Indian in the Cupboard *His favorite food is sushi and ribs. *He likes to sketch nature and animals. *In 2010 he wrote a song about Glee and his cast-members. *He plays the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and drums. Quotes *''You don't really have time to watch TV if you work on TV.'' *''I've been playing piano since I was 5, and started writing when I was 6 or 7. It was never a revelation I had, it was just what I did. Playing music was always a part of my life, I don't know anything else.'' *''Growing up, I was into that '90s grunge movement like Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam and Nirvana. I've gone through every phase -I'll be into country music for a while, or rap music. Now I'm just a snob, I only listen to smooth jazz and that's about it.'' Gallery 1-mark.jpg 3524010623 b64f823cc7.jpg Mark Salling 17th Annual Screen Actors Guild qJ1PIxXRm9Yl.jpg 010450.jpg 1253635845864 87124395 01MSalling mif 640 320.jpg 180598 196373180390132 135216593172458 652813 5811648 n.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 20091215231658!Puck.jpg 234485967.jpg JacobandMark.JPG 24679765.jpg 35387 143484015663076 142432015768276 422176 4456307 n.jpg 398px-Mark-Salling-glee-9342286-500-753.jpg 415px-Puck.jpg 48746352.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 51150064.jpg 550w gayspy mark salling.jpg 936;.png 942;.png 957;.png Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Bathroomkiss.jpg Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-mark-salling-114726.jpg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black o9 -gClFE3l.jpg Dianna-argon-dating.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Glee-christmas-episode 240890.jpg Glee-mark-salling-flaunt.jpg Glee-puck2-1.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Mark.jpg Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg Glee on set in Northridge xfF4ctHmXC l.jpg Hallwayscene.jpg Headshot1.jpg ImaSFSDSDSDSDges.jpg Index3.jpg mark salling web 06.jpg Mark Salling Mark original.jpg Mark-Salling.jpg mark-salling-300x400.jpg mark-salling-naya-rivera.jpg mark-salling-picture.jpg MV5BODc3NjU5NTAxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2MzQzNA@@._V1._SX640_SY924_.jpg noah puckerman-5738.jpg 400px-MS0363FB_(2).jpg 24679765.jpg|True Love ms03-01.jpg ms05-01.jpg normal ms02a-04.jpg normal ms03b-01.jpg MarkinCOTC-2-.jpg|Young Mark :DD tumblr_lqb8txEqDI1qe01x4o1_500.gif ms004.jpg tumblr_lrqu38xcy31qd53kgo1_400.jpg Blog_Post_5_-_Picture_1.JPG imagesCAD99XTC.jpg KISS1.jpg mark-sailing-in-kiss-costume.jpg Mark-Salling-Dianna-Agron.jpg salling_mark_2_jpg.jpg 360px-Hmark.png tumblr_ltwnlnRUqY1qehxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltwp7enTvq1qj1zc7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvtcxbFXWr1qflg4fo1_250.jpg|Mark and Chord MarkSallingTop.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-1.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzhvh9AeCm1qcf3p6o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzju8mY9WD1qgf129o1_500.png|Mark with a full head of hair. Mark Salling Glee Live Concert Mandalay Bay 9dnnuteKbWl-1-.jpg Pic08.jpg Pic10.jpg Pucksmileyface.jpg tumblr_m2i2j6TuzU1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2npLNqx1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2slrZ4o1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2vr1zhM1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i30olUXq1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m2i34ozX921qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_ktcvmeTxZE1qa60b8o1_500.jpg SGG-090532.jpg 35387_143484015663076_142432015768276_422176_4456307_n.jpg 550w_gayspy_mark_salling.jpg tn-500_glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095abrf-1-1.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-uno-scatto-promozionale-della-2-season-di-glee-171950.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173468 medium.jpg marksalling3.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840726-639-479.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840730-594-396.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg mark-salling-cast-members-foxs-glee-signing-HWKmYo.jpg Mark-Salling2.jpg MarkSallingGLEE.jpg 1253635845864_87124395_01MSalling_mif_640_320.jpg Markseason2.jpg salling.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973945-480-720.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973986-720-480 (1).jpg Noah492-1521635 100 100.jpg Portal-puck.jpg Lea and Mark.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg|Masked Puck XD tumblr_l3qodhR1ad1qapfuwo1_500.png glee-mark-salling-flaunt.jpg|lol Mark! Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Mark.jpg Noah Puckerman.jpg scaled.jpg|Mark played with a software and became this lol Singing in the rain-1.JPG Laryngitispuck.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg Makeout-puckleberry.jpg Puckracheldept.jpg tumblr_kxzsk2SDAF1qa92xio1_500.png Puck shirtless.jpg|Puck sirtless again Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine.jpg Lea and mark.png Puckleberry.jpg Mini18.jpg woohoo.jpg Noah_Puckerman_by_megan90.jpg mark-salling-glee-120809.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg Puck-sp.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg SmexxiGleeGuys.jpg Need You Now Glee.png Tumblr lg8bdfWGB91qcz9hmo1 500.jpg Puck-artie.jpg Mark-sailing-grammy.jpg Puck&Mini.jpg Tumblr lg5qfqdNlW1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987.jpg Resized Glee Mark Salling.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-.jpg 197px-Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg ImagesCAY0AYE6-glee03993s.jpg 281960_229911487044818_212619538774013_578728_1126382_n.jpg 285151_229927097043257_212619538774013_578816_8052051_n.jpg b01-01.jpg 4616+.jpg 89+48489+4.jpg tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o10_400.jpg tumblr_lrbqgrfENS1qc9r37o1_500.jpg PuckTPPP.png PuckWGTB.png PuckTOO5.png PuckTOO4.png PuckTOO3.png PuckTOO2.png PuckTOO.png PuckIKAG01.png PuckShelbyIKAG.png PuckIKAG0002.png PuckIKAG0001.png PuckMITM.png PuckSCICTT.png FinnRachelPuckEMC.png FinnPuckSCICTT2.png FinnPuckEMC.png PuckPhotSh.JPG PuckPhotShII.JPG PuckPhotShIII.JPG PuckPhotShIV.JPG PuckPhotShV.JPG VitaminPuck.JPG PuckPhotShVI.JPG PuckAF.png Puckgorgeous.png 150px-3462922.jpeg Tumblr li6ga9Rg3J1qi2q9oo1 500.png J23uqmj.jpeg Gyyc4oxj.jpeg PuckShirtless.png PuckShirtless2.png PuckShirtless3.png GUM!.jpg MARK!.jpg PUCK.jpg Mark Salling boat.jpg|Mark and his brother|link=MarkBoat|linktext=Mark and his brother with a crab on a boat. PuckUnderweargif4.gif PuckUnderweargif3.gif PuckUnderweargif2.gif PuckUnderweargif.gif MarkSallingSpoon.jpg Tumblr m3xgvtc6IR1r7fnpto1 500.jpg RorPuck.jpg tumblr_m42a4g1xN11qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42an8EsdI1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1 7.jpg 0014464.jpg 002~286.jpg 004~256.jpg 005~232.jpg 003~269.jpg 006~210.jpg QuinnFandNoahP.png|Mark Salling with Good friend Dianna Agron tumblr_m5cksqROpy1rqnsr8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5cksqROpy1rqnsr8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m5e1otitmH1qatzqbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m5e1otitmH1qatzqbo3_250.jpg MarkGolf.jpg Chris-colfer-mr-porter-magazine-feature-07102012-01.jpeg Marksallsim.PNG MarkSallinglookssogorgeous.png DiannaAgron&MarkSalling2.png DiannaAgron&MarkSalling.png Saw.png Cute salgron.jpg Mark&Koby.jpg Mark11.jpg Mark112.jpg tumblr_mktpo2bi7Y1sny0gqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvfth1dEq1rsx2q2o2_250.png tumblr_mkvnufEIWA1r2pxaxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvoac06y81r2pxaxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvs70NMaz1rg5t73o1_250.jpg tumblr_mkvs70NMaz1rg5t73o2_500.jpg Mark Salling (8).jpg Mark Salling (16).jpg Mark Salling (24).jpg Mark Salling (40).png MarkSforGauri.png markandDQ.jpg|First stop Dairy Queen in Wills Point. Might take in the bluebird festival, I mean it is the bluebird Capitol of Texas large_upload-1.jpg|Nothing says spring in Texas like bluebonnets. Indian paintbrush too. The cows are standing which bodes well for fishing tumblr_mlz5gezyaR1qatzqbo2_250.jpg tumblr_mlz5gezyaR1qatzqbo1_500.jpg 011~330.jpg 250px-Mark_Salling_Glee_Premiere.jpg 171196886.jpg 171199575.jpg 171196151.jpg 171196150.jpg BNuN4XNCAAAbkoL.jpg mark2.jpg mark16.jpg mark4.jpg mark5.jpg mark6.jpg mark7.jpg mark8.jpg mark10.jpg mark17.jpg mark13.jpg mark14.jpg BQ4B4P3CMAAD8MH.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o2_250.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o3_250.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o4_250.png Tumblr mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o1 250.png Mark-hot-yes.jpg BR7z9XKCcAET4Ft.jpg Mark as a kid.jpg BUDPuBkCYAEPfcF.png BUH598nCEAE88XH.jpg BUH6ZExCMAEsBfQ.jpg BUH6pcXCMAAIYhh.jpg 3eba36d73f969d88abe1ba97f13ddb86.jpeg BT_7t8uCcAA7wki.jpeg BUj91D4CAAALeEt.jpeg BUtgqU_CYAAkrsA.png Mark Salling (45).jpg Mark Salling (46).jpg Mark Salling (68).png Mark Salling (69).png Mark Salling (67).png BVItAanCAAEFePJ.png Tumblr mtv64eKK2l1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtv64eKK2l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 636f9c6e2e0011e3b7d622000a1f968a_8.jpg Tumblr mu7rdntRNR1qavl3no2 500.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o9 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o8 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o7 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o6 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o5 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o4 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o3 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o2 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o1 250.png Mark Halloween 2013.jpg Mark Halloween 2013 (2).jpg Captain Sawmerica 2013.jpg tumblr_mvehk4MPsa1qcyv1eo1_500.png tumblr_mve3wf78CD1sh5acvo1_250.png tumblr_mve3wf78CD1sh5acvo4_250.png tumblr_mvk1gfBXWY1sot3vko2_500.jpg Mark (1).jpg tumblr_mxirxmlG1p1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Mark Wayne Salling.png Tumblr mxjm8uzmIJ1sh5acvo1 500.png tumblr_mxjrdmxoqd1qahp7uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxk167ErFW1r77h5fo1_250.png tumblr_mxkwpu4JUN1shs6z5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxkwwjHpp21shs6z5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxkzmjJEEJ1qz5u0co1_500.jpg tumblr_mxl21vGdZ51qatzqbo1_500.png tumblr_mxln0viYg41r4lf8so1_500.jpg tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlsjsZWBv1qh0mz0o1_500.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o1_250.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxm9ihvbmy1qmopmso1_500.gif x-shumsallingbsh.jpg Large_upload.jpg tumblr_mxjg2hnuDk1rqnsr8o3_500.jpg tumblr_mxjm3gvDiF1sh5acvo1_500.png tumblr_mxjm7vSGrm1sh5acvo1_500.png tumblr_mxkg9yUexb1r0t90go2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxkg9yUexb1r0t90go3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxjltpgg5p1qhh5fko4_250.gif 1297411225934_ORIGINAL.jpg mark bear.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg Mark salling pole dance 1.gif Mark salling pole dance.gif 29d6f70287a311e3b0d8124666b39ba1 8.jpg Tumblr n05hcazhOA1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Past history.jpg Tumblr n0jnx65E6W1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr_n0pr3g2Oul1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pr3g2Oul1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Links *Twitter-@MarkSalling Videos Category:Actors